Persona 4 the Animation Retake! : Pilot Episode
by Fauntleroy and Walter
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila episode pilot  pertama  Persona 4 the Animation the remake dengan versi FanFiction sendiri? Warning, GAJE detected.


**Persona 4 the Animation Retake! : Pilot Episode  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yaay! Akhirnya kita bisa kembali ke dunia gaje ini." Kata Fauntleroy dan Walter sambil hi-5.<p>

"Di Fic ini, saya bukan Author lagi, tapi saya adalah Director alias sutradara!" Kata Fauntleroy.

"Dan saya adalah cameramen!" Kata Walter bangga.

"Dalam Fic ini, kita akan mengekspos director diary dalam pembuatan retake twist off dari persona 4 the animation." Kata Fauntleroy.

**Komposisi**: Ke-Gaje-an yg mudah terdeteksi, Garing setinggi langit, Abal 903%, Skill Director yang sangat terbatas (buangettt).

**Disclaimer**: Persona 4 bukan punya saya, dan tentunya kejadian didalam fic ini hanya rekayasa semata.

And! Action!

* * *

><p>Persona 4 the Animation Retake!<p>

Episode #1 : I'm Yourself, You're Myself (Saya dirimu, kamu diriku).

* * *

><p>Take mulai, sebuah mobil limousine hitam kelam (yang masih nyicil) menelusuri suatu tempat yang gelap dan berkabut. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang kakek-kakek tua yang sedang duduk dan disebelahnya terdapat ibu-ibu berbaju biru yang suntuk karena harus nemenin kakek tua tersebut. Disekitar mereka terdapat botol-botol minuman keras seludupan yang kayaknya ngak pernah disentuh berabad-abad dan botol minuman lain seperti aqua, mizone, minute maid pulpy, coca cola, pocari sweat, ponari sweat dan lain-lain.<p>

"Welcome to the velvet room, anakku." Kata kakek-kakek itu sok sopan.

"Oh, sepertinya kamu mempunyai masa depan yang paling tidak biasa." Kata kakek-kakek itu sok tau.

"Namaku Igor…" Kata kakek-kakek yang sok tau dan sopan itu akhirnya memberikan namanya.

"Aku sangat senang dengan kedatanganmu." Kata Igor sok mesum *Director dipukul Igor pake idungnya*.

"Aku akan menemani selama perjalananmu, aku Margaret." Kata Ibu-ibu itu sok setia *dipukul Margaret pake compendium setebal 100 (ribu) halaman*.

"Dunia ini terdapat diantara alam nyata dan maya, pikiran dan benda. Semacam dunia gendeng." Kata Igor menjelaskan.

Igor mengeluarkan kartu tarotnya yang biasa dibuat gaplek dan menyebarkanya.

"Hanya orang yang terikat kontrak sewa yang dapat memasuki ruang ini nak."

"Hmm, kartu bergamabar monas ini sedang terkena petir. Berarti di Jakarta akan turun salju rasa stroberi. *chuckles* Kamu memang punya masa depan yang luar biasa nak." Kata Igor layaknya papa lauren.

"Kartu bergambar bulan ini menandakan bahwa harga cabe akan naik di berberapa lokasi di Indonesia." Kata Igor layaknya reporter TvOne.

Igor menghilangkan semua kartunya karena diluar sedang ada razia gaplek.

"Aku berharap agar perjalananmu baik-baik saja." Kata Margaret layaknya pemandu mudik 2011.

SFX : Braak!

Ternyata velvet room menabrak tiang listrik ditengah jalan.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba, semua menjadi gelap dan scene kembali ke kereta.<p>

"NARUKAMI!"

Yu Narukami bangun dan merasa semua badanya soek (?). Kereta itu sedang melewati terowongan. Didalam gerbong itu hanya ada 3 orang; Yu, orang yang lagi baca playboy di belakang dan orang yang lagi namatin P3P di belakangnya lagi. Diatas kursinya terdapat tas berisi souvenir buat pamanya yaitu batagor dan nasi padang khas Tokyo. Dia merebahkan dirinya dan kereta keluar dari terowongan.

We are living our lives  
>Abound with so much information<br>Come on, let go of the remote  
>Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in?<p>

Try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go  
>But it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed<br>Loading... Loading... Loading...  
>Quickly reaching maximum capacity<p>

Yu : Sepi banget seeh.  
>Warning... Warning... Warning!<p>

Intercom : Terima kasih telah menaiki kereta transjakarta, sebentar lagi kami akan berhenti di stasiun Yasoinaba.  
>Gonna short-circuit my identity (Ahh!)<p>

Get up on your feet, tear down the walls  
>Catch a glimpse of the hollow world<br>Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere  
>You will trapped up in your mind...<p>

We're all trapped in a maze of relationships  
>Life goes on with or without you<br>I swim in the sea of the unconscious  
>I search for your heart, pursuing my true self<p>

* * *

><p>Yu keluar dari stasiun, dia menoleh 361 derajat dan hanya menemukan rumah tua dan tidak ada apa-apa.<p>

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini." Kata Yu.

"Ohh, ternyata kamu sudah sampai." Kata seseorang brewokan berdasi merah.

"Kamu lebih ganteng daripada di foto." Kata orang itu maho.

*Yu syok 1.5 detik*.

"Kamu tambah besar ya, sepertinya baru kemarin aku gantiin pampersmu." Katanya makin maho aja *Director ditodong pistol*.

"Kau ingat aku? Aku berani bertaruh kalau ibumu sudah memberi tahu, aku Ryotaro Dojima(ho*plak*). Dan ini anakku, Nanako." Kata Dojima.

"Konnichiwa." Kata Nanako.

"Ngapain kamu ngeblush, ini kan bukan fic rated M." Kata Dojima ke Nanako.

Nanako memukul Dojima pake God's Hand.

Mereka akhirnya menaiki mobil

"Suami baru penyanyi Misuzu Hiiragi, Sekertaris DPRD(?) Inaba Taro Namatame, dicurigai telah mengkorupsi uang sebanyak 300 juta dari Bank Rakyat Inaba." Kata Radio.

Mereka berhenti dilampu merah dan Yu menatap poster Rise Kujikawa didalam swimsuit, tapi Dojima malah menginterupsi kesenangan Yu.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang selama setahun kemudian." Kata Dojima, berusaha mengalihkan Yu dari poster itu.

"Oh, okay." Kata Yu sedih karena tidak bisa melihat poster itu.

"Aku mau ke WC." Kata Nanako.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di PertaMoel, tempat penjualan bensin dan oli mesin dan wc umum. Sementara Dojima dan Nanako pergi ke toilet, Yu menunggu didekat mobil.

"Jadi kamu murid SMA?" Kata seorang cowo petugas PertaMoel.

"Um, Yeah." Kata Yu.

"Kami mencari pekerja sampingan tidak dibayar, tertarik?" Kata petugas PertaMoel.

"Um, enggak deh." Kata Yu menolak penawaran besar sekali seumur hidup itu.

"Tempat ini lebih using daripada kota kan." Kata petugas PertaMoel.

"Kamu akan cepet bosen kalo ngak kerja, pikirin aja deh." Katanya.

Akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan penetu nasib. Kemudian Nanako datang bersama Dojima.

"Maaf telah menunggu, siap?" Kata Dojima.

Yu tiba tiba merasa pusing.

"Kamu mabuk laut?" Tanya Nanako.

"Enggak kok." Kata Yu.

"Kamu siap berangkat lagi?" Kata Dojima.

Akhirnya mereka pulang menuju Dojima Residence.

* * *

><p>Yu membuka kotaknya yang berisi baju, celana, ps3, tv, lemari, sofa, futon, kulkas, meja belajar, kalender gambar P3 dan roti rebus buatan ibunya. Setelah menaruh sofa ditempatnya, ia berbaring di sofa. Padahal masih banyak kotak yang harus di unpacking.<p>

"Jadi….."  
>"Aku akan terperangkap disini selama setahun?"<p>

"Kamu ingin mempelajari kebenaran?"  
>"Coba kejar aku."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, 412/2011_  
>Yasogami High School<p>

"WOY, bisa duduk nape!" Kata king Moron, guru terjelek sepanjang maaasaaaa…. *Director digebuk Morooka Fan Girls (emang ada?)*

Yu menulis namanya di papan tulis.

"Jadi ini murid pindahan, dia ditendang dari ibu kota ke tempat ini." Kata Morooka.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Saya, Yu Narukami."

"(sensor)! Kamu tadi ngelirik cewek yang deket jendela itu kan!" Gertak Morooka.

Yu hanya bisa sweatdrop karena sebetulnya ia hanya ngelirik cewek deket pintu (sama aja). Soalnya yang deket jendela itu Hanako, pacar Nozomi.

"Namamu masuk daftar (sensor) busukku." Kata Morooka yang super ganteng ajigile *Director di ciumin Morooka fans Girls*.

"Kamu lihat, disini bukan tempat nyampah kayak…"

"Sensei!" Kata seorang cewek dengan jamper hijau.

"Huh?" Sebuah pengalihan penyelamat.

"Bolehkah murid baru itu duduk disini?" Katanya menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong disebelahnya.

"Huh, ok, itu kursimu! Cepat duduk!" Bentak Morooka.

Dengan deg-degan, Yu duduk dikursi.

"Makanya kita memanggil ia King Moron, karena sifatnya galau gitu deh." Kata perempuan bejamper hijau itu.

"Woy, diem. Sekarang aku jadi wali kelas kalian!" Kata Morooka (sensor).

Yu yang hanya pasrah mendapat guru yang lebih gendeng daripada guru-guru SMA director, hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela.

"Kabut?"

Sementara diluar sekolah

"What the." Kata seorang murid yang melihat mayat diatas antenna tv.

* * *

><p>Betapa kuatnya iman para murid 2-2 karena mereka bisa menghadapi guru ajigile tersebut. Berberapapun langsung sembah sujud setelah guru nista itu keluar. Tiba-tiba intercom sekolah berdering.<p>

"Perhatian para murid, guru kru dan Director, terjadi kecelekaan di sekolah. Jadi, ya selamat pulang." Kata intercom nista tersebut.

Yu, yang tidak punya kenalan langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar.

"Narukami-chan!" Kata perempuan yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Eh?"

"Pulang sendiri? Jalan-jalan dulu dong bareng kita." Katanya sok akrab.

"Y…Yeah."

"Aku, Satonaka Chie. Dan ini Yukiko Amagi." Kata Chie.

"Maaf telah menggangumu." Kata Yukiko super sopan.

"Yukiko, jangan minta maaf! Membuatku malu (apa hubunganya coba?)." Kata Chie kaget.

"Hey, Satonaka-san!" Kata seorang yang pake headset cina dan rambutnya oranye.

"Ini, keren banget! Terimakasih, sampai jumpa!" Kata cowo yang gugup itu memberikan DVD bajakan ketangan Chie.

"Tidak secepat itu Yosuke." Kata Chie menyandung kaki Yosuke.

Yosuke jatuh dengan dramatisnya.

"Ok Cut! Kamu dapat itu Walter." Kata Director.

"Udah mulai? Tadi aku ngambil donat dulu." Kata Walter.

"Ok, kita ulangi! Yosuke lebih dramatis!" Kata Director.

"Fuuuuuu." Kata Yosuke.

"Take, Rolling Action!"

"Tidak secepat itu Yosuke." Kata Chie menyandung kaki Yosuke.

Akhirnya Yosuke menahan sakit untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cut." Kata Director.

"Ups, sorry, penutup lensanya lupa dilepas." Kata Walter dengan senyum super innocent.

"Pokoknya aku ngak mau jatuh lagi!" Paksa Yosuke sambil mencekik Walter.

"Yosuke, kamu mau ngulang adegan jatuh ini lagi atau pake adegan yang 'lebih sadis' dari game P4 yang asli?" Kata Director dengan evil smile.

Alhasil, Yosuke jatuh untuk ketiga kalinya.

"What the (sensor), kaset bajakan the legend of seiryuuku pecah?" Teriak Chie histeris.

"Maaf, itu kecelakaan. Jadi pas aku mau masukkin kasetnya ke DVD, tapi playernya rusak, jadi kupake di pemutar piringan hitam(?)." Kata Yosuke yang membuat semua orang sweatdrop.

"Error banget kamu pake pemutar piringan hitam." Kata Chie mengejek Yosuke yang memang rada-rada error.

"Aku minta maaf, nanti kuganti pas gajian." Kata Yosuke yang tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli kaset bajakan.

"Apakah, kamu tidak apa-apa Yosuke?" Kata Yukiko yang mempunyai understanding yang tinggi.

"Jangan dikasihani Yukiko, ayo lupakan dia." Kata Chie yang mempunyai rasa egoisme yang melangit.

"Biarkan saja dia." Kata Yu yang tertular virus Chie.

* * *

><p>Sementara di crime scene.<p>

Sebelum di otopsi, Dojima mengecek tubuh mayat yang ditemukan murid tadi. Dojima kemudian membuka penutupnya.

SFX : HOEEEEK

"Hey Adachi." Kata Dojima.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan bertingkah seperti amatir?" Tanya Dojima ke seorng polisi muda yang sedang muntah-muntah.

"Ayo kita balik ke markas."

"Maaf." Kata Adachi sambil mengelap mulutnya yang nista tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, 413/2011_  
>Jalan didekat Sekolah<p>

Hari itu seperti hari biasa, tapi semuanya berubah ketika Yu menemukan Yosuke nyugsep di tong sampah.

"Tolong!" Teriak Yosuke minta tolong.

*sigh* "Ini anak aneh banget sih." Kata Yu dalam hati sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Akhirnya Yu membantu anak nista itu untuk keluar dari tong sampah.

"Ma kasih." Kata Yosuke.

"Yu Narukami kan, aku Yosuke Hanamura." Perkenalkan Yosuke.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Yu yang sebetulnya tidak senang berada dekat dengan anak yang bau sampah.

"Jadi, kamu tau apa yang terkenal dari Inaba?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Nasi kucing?" Tebak Yu.

"Bukan, tapi beef steak alias steak beef." Jawab Yosuke.

"Memang terdengar jadul, tapi sangat popular disini. Aku akan mentraktirmu karena kamu tadi menolongku." Tambah Yosuke.

"Ngak kok, ngak apa-apa." Kata Yu jaga image.

"Ngak apa-apa kok, ngak mahal. Nanti siang bisa?" Kata Yosuke sok punya duit, padahal beli permen aja masih ngutang ama Director.

"Aku juga bisa kok." Kata suara yang paling dibenci Yosuke.

Kedua orang itu langsung syok stadium gelora bung Karno.

"Traktirin aku juga kalo pengen minta maaf." Kata Chie yang dateng entah darimana.

* * *

><p>Skip Time sampe pulang sekolah.<p>

"Hey apa ini?" Kata Chie marah-marah yang bukanya ditraktir Steak malah gorengan.

"Aku ngak bisa bayar 3 steak (katanya kaya?)" Jawab Yosuke dengan alibilebaynya.

"Tadi pas istirahat aku ngak makan lo, taunya Cuma dibeliin bakwan goreng.

Yu yang kuat imanya, menerimanya dengan iklash dan pastinya bersyukur dan cuci tangan terlebih dahulu. Saat membuka tahu gorengnya dia sempat melirik tv.

"Tubuh yang ditemukan kemarin adalah tubuh Mayumi Yamano, sekarang ke berita gossip…"

Yu kembali sweatdrop dengan berita tersebut.

"Ngomongin gossip, kita bicaraain Midnight Channel aja yuk." Potong Chie.

"Ooo, yang (sensor) banget itu ya." Kata Yosuke dengan otak mesum Igor.

"Bukan, kalo kita ngeliat layar tv jam 12 kalo diluar lagi hujan. Maka kita akan melihat belahan jiwa kita!" Jelas Chie.

"Pantes kamu ngak punya pacar, hal-hal kayak gitu masih dipercayaain." Kata Yosuke yang menghasilkan cekikan di lehernya dan sweatdrop di kepala Yu.

Tiba-tiba layaknya setan entah darimana, seorang murid kelas 3 datang ke foodcourt.

"Itu Saki Konishi-senpai! Senpai" Teriak Yosuke histeris sambil melambaikan tangan padahal Saki-senpai hanya setengah meter jauhnya.

"Berisik Hana-chan, pantes temenmu cuma Chie." Kata Saki-senpai mengejek.

"Narukami ya? Tolong Yosuke dijadiin temen, temenya ngak bisa diitung tangan solanya ngak ada hihihi. Dia baik kok, suka menolong, Tidak sombong, rajin menabung slip hutang, pintar memasak Mystery Food X" Kata Saki-senpai.

"Oh, ngak apa-apa kok." Kata Yu masih JaIm.

"Yaudah, istirahat 5 menitku sudah selesai. Balik kerja!" Kata Saki-senpai sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Tunggu sebentar senpai!" Teriak Yosuke mengejar Saki-senpai.

"Nanti kita bicarakan pas istirahatku selanjutnya." Teriak Saki-senpai yang sudah setengah mil jauhnya.

"Kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Chie.

Yosuke menunjukan tiket film Babie on Babie Land yang akan ditayangkan bulan depan.

* * *

><p>Balik ke rumah Dojima. Sebuah wawancara sedang disiarkan di tv.<p>

"Jadi, gimana rasanya menemukan mayat itu?" Tanya pewawancaranya.

"Ya gitu deh…." Kata murid sekolah itu dengan aksen galaunya layak para penghuni kerajaan galau 'Fanfiction Paradise'.

Tiba tiba tv itu menjadi iklan mall yang kurang terkenal bernama Junes.

"Belilah, handuk anti basah dengan penawaran spesial beli 2 harga 5!"

_Kalo anda hidup di "….", maka baca jingle tersebut  
>Jepang : Everyday young life, Junes!<br>USA : Everyday's great at your Junes!  
>Indonesia : Junes tuk hidup, Oy! Yang lebih baik!<em>

* * *

><p>Skip time sampai tengah malam.<p>

Yu menatap layar tvnya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jamnya langsung berdenting.

SFX : BWOOOP BWOOOP BWOOOP

Terlihat seorang perempuan…. ware wa nanji, nanji wa ware… tolong masukkan tangan anda untuk mengambil doorprize. Tanpa sunkan Yu memasukkan tanganya ke tv, dan langsung ditarik kedalam. Tapi karena tvnya hanya 5 inchi, badanya tidak muat.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, 414/2011  
><em>Status:_  
><em>

Courage: Coward (ama Morooka aja takut)  
>Diligence: Callow (ngebuka kotak-kotak aja seharian)<br>Knowledge: Naïve (rumor gaje Midnight Channel dipercaya)  
>Expression: Rough (Omonganya monoton)<br>Understanding: Cold-Hearted (Yosuke jatuh disandung Chie ngak ditolongin)

* * *

><p>"SUMPEH LO?"Kata Chie dan Yosuke serentak.<p>

"Coba kita pake tv yang lebih gede, pasti badanya muat." Celetuk Yosuke.

"Beneran kita mau coba pake tv yang gede di Junes." Kata Yosuke yang tiba-tiba ketransport ke Junes.

Akhirnya Yu langsung mencoba mencelupkan tanganya ke layar tv dan langsung masuk bagai mencelup air. Dan setelah adegan ngak jelas, alhasil semua orang masuk kedalam Midnight Channel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoa, kita dimana?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Sepertinya didalam tv." Kata Yu tenang.

"Jangan sok tenang deh." Kata Chie.

"Sepertinya, aku mematahkan bokongku." Kata Yosuke.

Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan menghampiri mereka. Dan karena mereka masih coward, mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit sampai masuk kesebuah ruangan.

Tapi bukanya membaik, tapi malah memburuk. Seluruh ruang itu ditutupi oleh poster yang disobek, sebuah kursi dan saputangan yang dibuat gantung diri. Tapi karena Yosuke gaje, dia malah kencing disitu, dan lebih parahnya lagi dengan innocentnya, Yu malah bilang kenapa saat Yosuke kencing, akhirnya Chie keluar dari kamar itu.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Chie karena seekor mascot jejadian berada didepanya.

"Kuma adalah Kuma (beruang) Kuma!" Kata Kuma.

"Ia bicara!" Kata Chie yang diikuti oleh Yosuke dan Yu keluar dari belakang.

"Apa yang dimaksud hewan ini?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Kecilkan suaramu. Kalian harus pergi dari sini!" Kata Kuma.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ngak jelas entah dari mana.

"Cepat, pakai ini dan keluar dari sini!" Kata Kuma sambil memberikan kacamata ke Yu.

"Shadow, Shadow akan kemari!" Histeris Kuma.

Yu memakai kacamata itu dan spontan seluruh kabut berkurang drastis, dan sepertinya ada yang keluar dari dinding dibelakang Kuma. Shadow lain juga keluar dari pintu belakang dan akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran turun naik kiri kanan mengelilingi midnight channel. Tapi Chie kecapekan saat menginjak suatu tanah lapang. Dan ia terkena jilatan shadow tersebut dan langsung knocked down Unconscious! Yosuke hanya knocked down saja, dan Yu kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan.

* * *

><p>Saat mereka akan diserang, tiba tiba sebuah kartu gaplek kepunyaan Igor melayang diatas tangan Yu.<p>

"Pe…" Tanah disekitar Yu dikelilingi cahaya biru.

"..Ru…" Energi dari tanah berhamburan keluar.

"…..So…" Kartu gapleknya mulai bersinar.

"…NA!" Yu memecahkan kartunya.

Izanagi, persona langsung datang dibalik Yu. Seekor shadow yang Director lupa namanya menyerang, dengan sekali tebasan shadow itu dapat terkapar dengan mudah. Ngak tau kenapa, Yu melepaskan semua kancing bajunya dan saat itu lah ia terserang.

"Damn You!" Kata Yu, membuat Izanagi melempar shadow itu ke tanah.

Izanagi kemudian menyerang dari belakang dengan satu tebasan, dan satu lagi. Tapi karena shadownya masih hidup…

"Izanagi!" Burning Up!

Izanagi mengeluarkan Zio yang kayaknya mendewa banget tuntuk membunuh shadow itu.

"Kekuatan ini adalah milikku…"

* * *

><p>"Cut and that's a wrap!" Kata Fauntleroy.<p>

"Mungkin saya hanya akan retake episode 1 karena orang Atlus dan AIC ASTA udah mau demo didepan."

_Fauntleroy and Walter are out, Peace!_


End file.
